poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University
Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University is another upcoming new movie by DisneyDaniel93. Plot Ever since a childhood school field trip to the Monsters, Inc. factory, Michael "Mike" Wazowski has dreamed of becoming a scarer. Thanks to his hard work and lots of studying, Mike is accepted at the prestigious Monsters University. Now a college freshman, Mike begins majoring in scaring. On his first day, Mike befriends the nerdy and shy Randall "Randy" Boggs, who desires to be popular and has difficulty controlling his camouflage power. On that same day, Mike also meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket and Zazu, who are who are now students at the college and they all are in the Scare Program along with Mike. While studying one night, Mike, Pooh and the others encounter an arrogant, playful, all-brawn, large blue monster named James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, who inadvertently breaks into their room in order to hide Archie, the mascot of rival college, Fear Tech. After greeting each other, Archie steals Mike's hat and escapes. Mike, Sulley and our heroes follow Archie outside where they have a struggle to capture Archie. When they do catch Archie, Sulley is invited to join Roar Omega Roar, the top fraternity on campus. Mike tries to join, but an argument with Sulley ignites a rivalry between the two. While the duo compete to see who's the better scarer, Dean Hardscrabble, the stern headmistress of the MU scaring program, tells the students their final exam for the semester will determine if they can continue in the scaring program. Eventually, Mike and Sulley's petty competition gets out of hand and causes Dean Hardscrabble to drop both of them and all our heroes from the program and Sulley to be kicked out of his fraternity. Unhappy in his new major, Mike decides to enter the Scare Games, a series of physical challenges that tests a monster's scaring ability, in hopes of proving he can be a good scarer. However, the competitors are teams from MU's fraternities and sororities. But hope arises when he and all our heroes join Oozma Kappa, a fraternity of misfit monsters consisting of founder and mature student Don Carlton, nervous and shy Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, free-spirited and eccentric Art, and bickering siblings Terri Perry and Terry Perry, who share the same body. Mike tries to enter Oozma Kappa into the scare games, but needs one more player. When the other students have reservations, Mike reluctantly lets Sulley join the team and makes a deal with Dean Hardscrabble to leave Monsters University if he loses the games. Sulley is concerned since Oozma Kappa has a high level of ineptitude when it comes to scaring, but Mike decides to train them to be more scary. Oozma Kappa unexpectedly advances through the first rounds of the Games. During a party at ROR house, the ROR pranks Oozma Kappa and humiliates them in front of the whole university. A secret visit to Monsters Inc. lifts their spirits and Oozma Kappa makes it to the final round against ROR. Even as the final round arrives, Sulley has a hard time believing Mike can be a good scarer. So in the final round, he manipulates the equipment so that Mike can register a good score and allow Oozma Kappa to win the tournament. When Mike realizes this, he is heartbroken and decides to prove to everyone that he is capable of being a good scarer. So, he breaks into the door lab and uses a newly-crafted door to enter the human world at a summer camp, but his plan goes wrong and he fails to scare the kids. Back in the university, Sulley confesses to Dean Hardscrabble just as she is notified of the break-in. Realizing what happened, Sulley, Pooh and the others enter the door to look for Mike. After finding and reconciling with Mike, the pair and all our heroes attempt to return but Dean Hardscrabble deactivates the door until the Child Detection Agency arrives, trapping them in the human world. Mike realizes that the only way to get back into the monster world is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley, Mike, Pooh and the others are able to scare the investigating adults to the point that they are able to make back through the door. Their actions prompt their expulsion from the university, but before they leave, Hardscrabble acknowledges that Sulley, Mike and our heroes have surprised her and she wishes them luck. Mike, Sulley, Pooh and the others decide to take jobs at Monsters, Inc. in the company mailroom, and over time, work their way up until they become part of the scarer team, thus establishing the story for Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. Trivia *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. * Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films